If only
by silverwing143
Summary: these are a bunch of one shots that u request that u WISH had happened. comment and i will create:) remember it can be couples, births, deaths, lives... anything that didnt happen an u wanted it too:) rated T... just in case:)
1. 1-Bluefur and Oakheart

IF ONLY... BLUESTAR CHOSE LOVE OVER HER CLAN

"Oakheart! Oakheart are you there?" Bluefur meows from the top of sunningrocks. She gently scoots Mosskit's lifeless body into a small hole and covers it with dirt and moss.

"Bluefur, i've missed you," Oakheart mews, love dripping from his words,"Who are these little bundles?"

"This is Stonekit and Mistykit," She said, nuzzling the kits closer to their father," They're yours."

"Oh Bluefur, they're beautiful!" he squeaks out lovingly, pressing his muzzle to her flank.

"Oakheart," Bluefur mews, scared that he will reject her idea," We are leaving Thunderclan."

"Why?! You love your clan!" He yelps, surprise showing in his amber eyes.

"Yes that is true," she whispers, awkwardly looking at anything but her love,"But i love you more."

"And i love you Bluefur."

"Oakheart?"

"Yes?" Oakheart mumbles as he licks his new son.

" I wanna join Riverclan."

Oakheart at first does not answer, instead he liftes Mistykit into his mouth and gestures for Bluefur to grab Stonekit.

"Come Stonekit!" Bluefur mrrows, excitement making her laugh. She picks up Stonekit and trots after Oakheart, her bundle swinging from side to side with a squeak.

As they enter the camp cats turn and with suspicious and questioning stares they start to whisper to each other.

"Crookedstar! Brother please come out here." Oakheart meows in front of the leader's den.

"Yes, What is it brother?," Crookedstar asks as he shoves his way through," Why is Bluefur here? With... kits?"

"Brother..." Oakheart starts, before being cut off by Bluefur.

"Crookedstar," she begins," I am sorry for the intrusion, but these are my kits..."

"And mine!" Oakheart adds as Bluefur continues.

"And i was wondering if you would possibly allow us to join Riverclan, so they... as well as i can be with their father..." She meows confidently.

"Please brother!" Oakheart pleas, his eyes shining with love for his mate, kits, and clan.

"I am shocked Bluefur, i thought you wished to become deputy." Crookedstar says, a hint of shock in his voice.

"I did..." She mews, no regret in her meow,"But i choose my mate and kits over my ambitions."

"Then welcome... to Riverclan, my sister." Crookedstar mrrows, laughter escaping his muzzle. Everyone cheered as the new recruits headed for the nursery.

"Bluefur! Stonekit! Mistykit!" The cheers radiate through Bluefur as she enters the nursery and comes face to face with her future best friend. THIS IS MY NEW HOME, she thinks to herself as Oakheart lays next to his new family, AND I KNOW, EVEN WITHOUT ME THUNDERCLAN WILL LIVE TO GREAT LEVELS.


	2. 2-Redtail lives!

THIS IS FOR FLAMINGSTAR24. SORRY STINGYNACHOS BUT I HAVNT READ TALLSTAR'S REVENGE YET SO I WILL AND THEN WRITE FOR YOU. HOPE U LIKE CHAPPIE 2. IF ONLY... REDTAIL NEVER DIED!

"We will never give sunning rocks to you mangy fish-breaths!" I hear Redtail shout as he pins Oakheart, flailing he tries to get up.

"We'll see..." He rasps, cutting off because of the paw against his throat. I look around to see if Tigerclaw needs my help and what I see terrifies me.

Tigerclaw is standing at the edge of the clearing, covered in blood and without even asking I know that it is not his.

"Ravenpaw!," He shouts to me," Run! Get back to camp!"

I take off running but before I can even get a few mouse lengths away from the clearing, I stop, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A WIMP RAVENPAW? WHAT APPRENTICE LEAVES HIS MENTOR AND DEPUTY TO FIGHT A BATTLE ALONE?, I think to myself before turning and sneaking slowly back to the clearing. I hear Oakheart trying to speak but he is soon cut off by Redtail with a swift bite to the neck. I see a flash of bramble colored fur and next thing I know Tigerclaw has Redtail pinned beneath him.

"Tigerclaw? What are you..." Redtail tries to get out but is interrupted by Tigerclaw's vicious growl.

"Why Redtail, I am becoming deputy of my clan," Tigerclaw snarles," and you know what is in the way of that? Well do you?"

I slowly start to creep forward as my legs move on their own.

"YOU! That's what is in the way, and now I'm gonna get rid..." Tigerclaw is cut off as I jump onto his back and rack my claws across his spine. Tigerclaw lets out a pained yowl before dropping and crushing me underneath him. I feel the breath leave my lungs and I lose my grip on him. Tigerclaw springs up and turns on me.

"Ravenpaw?!" He yelps, surprise filling his words. Before he can say anymore I am running at him, I swipe a paw forward and slash a long gash above his right eye. I fake with my left paw and swipe for his legs with my right but he is expecting it and knocks me off my paws instead. He pins me and leans forward, his breath heating my face.

"Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw,"He meows, as if disappointed," I had such high hopes for you. But I guess I'll just have to try to teach another apprentice instead." As he lowers his head, ready for the final blow, he is thrown off me and clawed at by Redtail. I watch in awe as Redtail's claw connects with Tigerclaw's throat. He falls to the ground gurgling, blood flowing out around him.

"Good-bye Tigerclaw." Redtail meows sharply as Tigerclaw's shudders stop and he goes still. Redtail turns to me and nods before taking off in the direction of camp.

"Bluestar?" Ravenpaw mews, standing outside of the leader's den.

"Yes Ravenpaw, you can come in," She meows proudly, I shove my way past the lichen to see she is lying in her nest grooming herself," What is it?"

I shuffle my paws, scared she will say no to my proposal.

"Well I was wondering if, well since Spottedleaf does not have an apprentice, if..."

"Oh, you wish to become her apprentice... well if she agrees then I think it is a splendid idea," She purrs before standing and walking out of the den. I follow as she calls Redtail and Spottedleaf to her side," Spottedleaf, Ravenpaw wishes to become your apprentice. Do you accept him?"

"Of course I do," Spottedleaf meows gently, she turns to me and licks my shoulder before turning back to Bluestar," Will he have his ceremony now?"

"Yes." Bluestar answers as she jumps onto the highrock and begins my life as a medicine cat apprentice.

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing!" my clan cheers as I am accepted as a full taught medicine cat apprentice. My heart swells as I look to my close friends, Fireheart and Graystripe, who were made warriors a moon before me. As I lean forward to lick Spottedleaf's shoulder a sweet scent engulfs me. ONLY FIRE CAN SAVE THE CLAN RAVENPAW, ONLY FIRE CAN SAVE THE CLAN. I shiver as the words sink in, my first prophecy from Starclan. I stand tall looking at my clan and know that troubled times are coming and many of them would disappear to hunt with Starclan, with this thought I walk to the medicine den and smile as I take in my new home.


	3. 3- Tallstar's Father

"Come on Sparrow!" I meow, racing toward my favorite tunnel.

"Hold on Sandgorse!," The brown tom pants, "We aren't in a rush!"

"Yeah but I want to see the prey Tallpaw brings back." I purr, pride swelling for my son. We reach the tunnel and climb down the dirt path. I walk farther, going on and on about how my father was a tunneller and I had always wanted to be like him.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sparrow mews, a little scared.

"I've been down here at least a hundred times," I mrrow, laughing at his worry," If it wasn't, it'd be blocked off." I could tell he didn't believe me but he kept walking, trusting me to keep him safe. Suddenly a rumbling shook the tunnel and dirt sprayed onto our already dirty pelts. I look down the tunnel and see water shooting through the blackened wall.

"RUN!" I shout, shoving Sparrow toward the exit. I felt water splash my tail and I knew that I wouldn't make it. I also knew that I was going to get Sparrow out alive no matter what. I unsheathed my claws and racked them across Sparrow's flank and he shot through the entrance as blackness over took me.

"Sandgorse!" A far away voice shouts. I open my eyes slowly to see Tallpaw, Dawnstripe, and Sparrow standing over me.

"Hey," I meow," I'm not dead am I?"

"Not yet." Dawnstripe purrs, helping me up. They helped me back to camp and I was welcomed with cheers and tears.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I name you, Talltail!" Heatherstar meows.

"Talltail!" I shout with pride. I feel a pelt brush mine and turn to see Palebird sitting next to me. We cheer together and then I turn to her, nudging he toward the nursery.

"Come on, our kits need you to get some rest," I purr," So you can stay safe and well."

"Ok Mr. bossey pants." She purrs, slipping in through the entrance. I sigh, pride and love swelling my heart. I turn and see my only son standing guard and I know that this clan will have a great warrior from now until... until forever.


	4. 4- Welcome Russetstar

Scorchfur reared and clawed at his ear. Lionblaze felt only a distant prick of pain. Power was stirring beneath his pelt. Strength rose from his belly, flooding every muscle. Around him the battle seemed to slow down. The cats fought as if in water, each blow an arcing sweep of paw, each lunge a dragging leap that Lionblaze could watch unfold moment upon moment. Around him, the shrieking seemed to fade, and yet he saw crses billow from snarling jaws. He saw Snowbird face Rosepetal, her green eyes betraying every thought as the flitted like butterflies, assessing Rosepetal's position, moving to fix on her strike point, half closing as she bunched her muscles and prepared to jump.

"This is to easy." Lionblaze strode forward, flipping Owlclaw from his path, knocking Redwillow backward as the warrior attempted to lunge. Lionblaze saw Rowanclaw's gaze fix on him, heard the breath gasp form his mouth as he crouched for the attack, felt the rush of air as slowly the warrior flew at him, his teeth barred. Lionblaze had only to rear up and raise a paw to bat him backward into his clan mates. The noise of the battle suddenly flooded his ears; the screeching mayhem crashed into his consciousness like a wave breaking. A yowl, deep and terrified, sounded at the edge of the clearing.

"You killed Blackstar!" Owlclaw's wail split the air. Lionblaze scrambled to his paws and turned to see Ivypaw next to a fallen branch. Underneath the branch was a white pelt.

"Blackstar." Lionblaze gasped. Lionblaze watched in awe as Owlclaw and Russetfur lifted the branch off of the mangled leader.

"I-I didn't mean..." Ivypaw cried. Lionblaze walked over and placed his tail on her shoulder.

"Shadowclan! Retreat!" yowled Russetfur as she hefted Blackstar onto her shoulders," This battle was not worth the blood that has been spilt." As Shadowclan slumped back to their camp Thunderclan bowed their heads and turned to head back home.

Lionblaze watched as Russetstar leaped onto the gathering stump to start the meeting. With a yowl, she began her long rein.


End file.
